Miedo
by Zarite
Summary: Todos sienten miedo, hasta Kurosaki Ichigo que después de leer la carta de Inoue siento un vacío. Pareja: IchiHime.


_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._

* * *

**M**ied**o**.

·

·

·

_Para: Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Intente en un vano intento de terminar de escribir esta carta a ti Kurosaki. _  
_Sé que soy una cobarde por no decírtelo en propia persona, y eso es lo que más me atormenta. _  
_Intento por lo menos que lo escribiré refleje un por lo menos un poco lo que yo siento por ti._

_Aunque sé que unas simples letras plasmadas en una papel no serán mucho, por lo que yo siento por si va más allá de las palabras, más allá de la muerte o lo inimaginable._

_La primera vez que te vi fue cuando tú y tu padre intentaban salvar a mi querido hermano Sora de aquel terrible accidente y, esa pequeña parte quedara grabada en mi memoria hasta que ya no pueda recordar. También fue esa vez que vi tus ojos, que eran los ojos seguros de si mismo, aquellos ojos que se mantenían imperturbables a todos, pero luego se volvían furiosos a alguna injusticia._

_Siempre pensé cosas respecto a ti, porque cuando me mirabas con el ceño fruncido sentía como si estuvieras furioso con solo verme a mi, lo era raro y egocéntrico en mis pensamientos, pero tenia miedo de lo que yo pensaba se hiciera realidad y me llegaras a odiar. _  
_¿Me odiarías por ser débil y llorar?_

_Porque todas las veces que llegamos a coincidir los dos solos siempre lloraba, siempre que me cruzaba contigo mis ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, y cada vez que me mirabas en ese entonces mi corazón se comprime dolorosamente esperando algo, tal vez no sé el qué, pero esperaba una acción tuya, como un grito o un bufido, pero siempre pasabas de largo luego de unos insignificantes segundos mirándome, creía que te ibas para no ver más a una chica sollozando y sufriendo, pero luego de un tiempo comprendi que me dejabas sola para sacar todo ese dolor, todo el sufrimiento y gritar._

_Y por ello te agradecí silenciosamente, siempre temerosa al decirte unas cuantas palabras._

_Pero cuando llego ese tiempo en el que tu te convertiste en un shinigami y estabas demasiado apegado a Rukia, con el poco tiempo te habías encariñado a ella, pasabas más tiempo con ella que con tus propios amigos, nunca llegue a comprender cual era aquella relación, pero algo me decía que podía que fuera más profunda, y por ello me alejaba más de ti, solo viendo de reojo como tus ojos brillaban con tanta magnitud._  
_Sentí más miedo que en toda mi cuando decidiste rescatar a Rukia de la Sociedad de Almas, y yo me uní a ti silenciosamente, solo esperando ser ayuda a ti, solo a ti._

_Pero mis esperanzas de hacerte útil se desvanecieron cuando vi con mis propios ojos que no podía serte útil, porque eras y eres más fuerte, siempre eras tú el que me defendia y me protegía a mi._

_¿Sabes cuantas veces he llorado Kurosaki-kun? He llorado tantas veces por ser una inútil y no poder ayudarte en aquellos momentos dificiles._

_Cuando me secuestraron y me llevaron a Las Noches con aquellos arrancars poderosos mi corazón se partió para no volver a ser el mismo, sentí y pensé cada segundo cuando estaba contigo, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez no llegues a corresponder a estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. En aquellos instantes cuando estaba en ese lugar en el Hueco mundo pensaba y solo pensaba, y con cada preguntas y palabras de ellos me atormentaban más y más, con esas preguntas de que significaba la amistad, el amor y mucho más._

_A mi parecer eso les alegraba de alguna forma, verme sufrir en su tenebrosa habitación, pero siempre intente ser fuerte y no derramar una lágrima delante de ellos,. nunca me perdonará si ellos me vieran sufriendo como lo hago._

_Y, cuando viniste a salvarme sin importar si te hacían daño o no, pero viniste, me alegro tanto que pensé que mi corazón reventaría de mi pecho pro el regocijo que sentí, sin embargo al mismo instante me odia por ser demasiado cobarde esperando la ayuda de todos y de ti, porque temía que nunca saldríais de ese lugar, cada vez que te hacías una herida solo por protegerme y ayudarme a no caer de nuevo, me dolía más que mis heridas físicas, eran emocionalmente dolorosas, como agujas clavadas en mi cuerpo, pinchando cada célula de mi cuerpo, dando tanto dolor que la cabeza me daba vueltas._

_Cuando tu mano toco la mía, en un contacto suave y sereno me trasmitió tanta tranquilidad que yo la tome entra las mías, sentí la calidez que trasmitía tu cuerpo. _  
_Todavía puedo sentir aquella calidez que me habías dado, es algo difícil de olvidar Kurosaku-kun._

_¡Oh!, y cuando llegaste sano y salvo de cada lucha con algún Hollow, eso me hacia más feliz del planeta, con solo verte sano y a salvo me alegraría por siempre. Aunque yo estuviera más triste a cada segundo me alegraba que estuvieras bien y feliz._

_Siento dar tantas vueltas a esta carta Kurosaki-kun, pero es difícil decirlo con o sin presencia tuya. Porque siempre ocultaba estos sentimientos mientras tu estabas. Puede que piensas que este desvariando o loca, y no lo negaría que lo dijeras en voz alta, es más me daría risa._

_Si, reír contigo debe ser estar en el cielo, ¿No Kurosaki-kun?_

_Nunca he reído contigo, siempre desee escucha alguna leve carcajada tuya, pero creo que será imposible._

_Y solo espero que entiendas cada letra que escribo en este papel, por más difícil que seas plasmarla, yo intente que tu las entiendas y por lo menos formes algún nuevo sentimiento en tu corazón._

_Porque yo te amo Kurosaki-kun._

_Desearía decírtelo en tu presencia, pero no puedo. ¡Lo siento!_

_Espero que no te veas obligado a darme una respuesta positiva, no, no importa si no me correspondes, lo que quiero es siempre tu honestidad a decir la verdad._

_Te amo Kurosaki-kun, por eso tengo que apartarme de tu, aunque no quieras o puedas creerlo duele estar contigo y fingir que todo va bien para no preocuparte, hasta forma una sonrisa en tu presencia duele mucho. No es tu culpa, no. Es mi culpa por enamorarme de alguien que tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo._

_Nunca podría olvidarte Kurosaki Ichigo, porque tu fuiste mi primer amor, siempre serás un hermoso recuerdo._

_Adiós, y gracias._

_Atte: Inoue Orihime._

* * *

Con esas últimas palabras escritas miro la puerta de la casa de Ichigo, respiro hondamente y con una lentitud atormentadora paso la carta por debajo de la puerta. No tenia valor para dársela personalmente, no quería ver la cara que seguramente sería la de schok de Ichigo.  
Se alejo con pasos más lentos de la puerta y agacho la cabeza agradeciendoselo a él. Rió con tristeza.

Frunció el ceño mirando como alguien estaba en la puerta de su casa y metía algo debajo de por la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Inoue, la chica tímida, formo una sonrisa en la comisuras de sus labios e intento gritar, llamándola por su nombre, pero quedó más sorprendido al ver como unas lágrimas caían silenciosamente por las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha.

Su garganta se seco con fuera por la impotencia que sentía al no protegerla como siempre lo hacia, salió de su habitación con rapidez y bajo las escaleras. Una vez llego a la puerta la abrió con rapidez, pero no había nadie ahí, solo sintió algo vacío su corazón al no encontrarla, intento solo decir su nombre pero de sus labios no salia nada.

Miro la carta que había abajo en el suelo, la cogió temblorosamente, tenía miedo de abrirla. Con lentitud abrió el sobre, y leyó con rapidez cada pequeña letra que ella había escrito, cuanto más leía su rostro mostraba más seriedad y contracción.

Una vez terminado de leer ese pedazo de papel un sonrisa temblorosa formo sus labios, pero el hueco de su estomago no desaparecía, por que él sabía que había perdido una oportunidad por su estúpido miedo.

Todos los humanos tenían miedo, pero él más. Era un cobarde al no haberle dicho a ella que también sentía lo mismo, o con mayor intensidad.  
—Inoue.—susurro con suavidad aquel nombre hermoso y delicioso. Por su estupidez del tener miedo a perderla, en verdad la perdió. —¡Inoue!—grito con fuerza, empezaba a doler el corazón, haciendo trizas cada parte de su cuerpo.

Todos tenían miedo a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

**N**/**A**. Re—editado. Lo de antes parecía una mierda hacia que tuve que re-editarlo. :______: Aún así, gracias por los comentario. 18/05/2010


End file.
